The overall goals of the Education and Information Transfer Core are to disseminate information about Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (AD) through educational materials and community-based outreach programs and to facilitate clinical and research training in dementia. Activities designed to address these goals will ultimately enhance the early detection, assessment, diagnosis, treatment, and long-term care of people with AD. The specific aims are: 1) to increase knowledge and awareness of AD in Michigan through community-based educational outreach efforts conducted in collaboration with statewide organizations targeted to physicians and other health care professionals, service providers, voluntary organizations, and family members and other caregivers, 2) to develop and disseminate educational materials for selected Cores and each of the scientific projects of the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MADRC) and the two Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Centers that target a minority and rural community, and 3) to facilitate interdisciplinary clinical and research training in AD among physicians and other health care professionals and predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows and undergraduate and graduate students at the University of Michigan. In addition to interacting with each of the Cores and projects, the Education Core directly addresses the two overarching themes of the MADRC. First, the activities proposed for the period of renewal benefit people with AD and related disorders. For example, the proposed educational materials and training programs are designed for a diverse group of health care professionals who provide direct care to patients diagnosed with a variety of dementing illnesses. Second, the proposed activities target the state of Michigan and build on extensive collaborative ties with statewide agencies that the Education Core has cultivated during the current funding period, including the Michigan Council of the Alzheimer's Association, the Michigan Dementia Program, and the Michigan Department of Community Health. To address the challenge of increasing knowledge and awareness of AD and related disorders in Michigan, the Education Core will build on its collaborative ties with these and other related disorders in Michigan, the Education Core has proposed new collaborations with the ADRCs at Case Western Reserve University and Oregon Health Sciences University to address physician training as part of community outreach efforts and managed care plans.